Usually, when a ball for sports or a ball for pastime is played with outdoors, the ball moves without stop, and thus can be played with only in the daytime in which the movement of the ball can well recognized. Of course, if lighting devices are installed in the sports field or the playground, the ball can be played with even at night; however, the sports field or the playground is difficult to be used for a game other than professional games because cost of equipment or electric charge has to be highly paid. Therefore, a ball has been introduced which has light-emitting means contained therein so that anyone can play with the ball even at night. Namely, in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 0391062, a light-emitting beach ball is disclosed wherein a light-emitting ball (15) capable of emitting a light of LED and also sound is contained in a body (11), which light-emitting ball includes a circuit board with a shock-detecting sensor, sound-generating device, a battery etc. mounted thereon, and a small ball moves within the body (11) along an inner wall of globular space within the beach ball body when the beach ball (10) is played with; however, detailed structure of it is not described.
Furthermore, in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 0339003, a lighting beach ball is disclosed wherein a lighting body insertion port (8) is formed opposite to an air injection port (4), a light-transmissive tube (12) is installed for connecting an air injection hole (5) and a lighting body insertion hole (9) and the light-transmissive tube (12) is provided with a lighting body-housing part (18) for housing a lighting body (16); however, the lighting beach ball has a problem that its structure is very complicated and production cost is very high. Meanwhile, in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 0362526, a ball with light-emitting parts is disclosed wherein a plurality of through-holes are formed in a transparent outer skin and inner skin is provided having a plurality of groove portions coupled inside the plurality of through-holes and the light-emitting parts are inserted in the groove portions of the inner skin; however, the ball also has a problem that its structure of the emitting parts is very complicated and production cost is very high.